Typical object-relational mapping is very resource intensive and requires many database queries to perform object-relational mapping. The time and resources required to perform object-relational mapping increases even more when objects stored in a database have a class dependency from other objects. Typically, the database will need to be queried once for all objects of the parent class object, and once for each object of the dependent class, and once for each object that may further depend from one of these classes. If a high number of objects have dependent relationships with a high number of other objects, it may take an unreasonable amount of time and resources to separately query each object and dependent objects from the one or more databases. The need has arisen to provide a mechanism for using type based object loading for object-relational mapping to greatly reduce the queries made on a database, especially when several objects have dependent relationships with other objects to be loaded.